The Kind of Love that Lasts Forever
by goincrzy52
Summary: This is a contious of the last episode of Buffy and also about how the relationships among the couples grow. For the purpose of this story Conner is still Angel's kid. Unexpected relationships come out of the story and some relationships may end.
1. Default Chapter

These characters belong completely to Joss Whedon!! They are not mine.Joss Whedon rocks Buffy is the #1 show!  
  
Willow woke up and started to get up slowly. She looked down at Kennedy who was sleeping so peacefully. She smiled to herself wondering how she could sleep like that after everything that had happened. The small town of Sunnydale were she had lived her whole life had been destroyed. All the memories they had built in that town were destroyed. Now they were on their way to somewhere, not quite sure where yet but somewhere. The bus rocked as they drove on what seemed the endless highway. Willow looked around the bus and noticed that Buffy was awake and staring out the window. She slowly walked toward her and sat in the seat across from her.  
  
"You still thinking 'bout him?" Willow asked in a quiet and gentle voice.  
"Yea..." Buffy's voice cracked and she began to sob, the first time she had done so since he died.  
"Hey.Shhh..It's okay.we're here for you," Willow whispered into her hair as she slowly rocked her back and forth. "It's okay, it's okay."  
  
Buffy slowly sat up and gave Willow a pained smile. "I know it will be. He died to save us and knowing that will help me get through this."  
Willow suddenly stood up and yelled, "Ever body get up and look at this!" She was pointing at a sign that they were passing by. On it was written the words McDonald at the next exit.  
Everyone suddenly got up excited and walking around the bus yelling and talking about McDonalds. Why you wonder was this such a big deal to them? They hadn't seen civilization in weeks. They had gotten lost on the roads somewhere way back near Sunnydale. They had been driving aimlessly around hoping to pass somewhere. Giles stepped on the gas and started to go at 70 miles an hour which was more than a bus like that could normally handle but somehow it made it. They pulled in front of McDonalds and were faced with a large disappointment. It had long been closed and was just a small abandoned building.  
Faith spotted a pay phone and ran towards it hoping that it worked. She picked it up and noticed that the cord attaching the phone to the booth had been broken in half. Disappointed she put the phone back a sighed. She looked at Robin and the pained expression on his face. He was in so much pain and she couldn't do anything for him. Faith knew that he would die soon if she didn't get him to a hospital. She had spent the past weeks caring for him and making sure he stayed alive but she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. She looked around and saw the many other injured girls limping around hoping to see some sign of life.  
She noticed that Kennedy was standing somewhat in the corner by herself and staring at everyone. Kennedy did not want to get involved in the group. She had got out without a scratch and she had her girlfriend with her and many of the other girls had been jealous and they were treating Kennedy harshly. Kennedy saw a little back road behind McDonalds and thought this would be the perfect time to run away. Willow was with Buffy and none of the other girls cared where she was. She quietly walked around to the back of the small building and started to hike up the little road with tears running down her face. She began to start sobbing and she started to run and ran as hard as she could trying as best as she could to get out of there. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kennedy kept on running for a long time. She did not even know how long she had been running. As it began to get dark she stopped at a tree and sat down. She started crying again, knowing that she would never see Willow's face again. The face of the girl she loved and would always love. The stress had just been too much, all the death surrounding her. Anya and Spike had both died. She was afraid that Willow would die or she would lose interest in her now that the world was safe she was free to go out a find a better girlfriend, someone like Tara. Little did she know that while she sat there crying the whole crew was looking for her and hardest of all Willow.  
  
I know this chapters short and everything but I promise that soon there will be more! Could ya please submit some reviews. The arrows right there! 


	2. What was lost is now found

Willow was running around calling out Kennedy's name. Many thoughts ran through her head. Was she dead, had she been kidnapped or possibly even raped by some sick man. As that thought ran through her head she quickly shook it off knowing that there was no one around for miles. Or was there, was this a vampire's nest? She was so confused and scared not knowing what to do.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Willow had first noticed that she was missing when all the girls piled back on the bus. They were all seated and the doors had been closed when Willow went to sit down and noticed that Kennedy wasn't in her usual seat. She looked around and called her name. After getting no results she began to panic. She ran to Buffy and started to stutter.  
  
"I can't find her! Oh God, oh God where is she? Help me Buffy, you gotta help me find her. Where is she? Where is she?" At this point Willow collapsed and began to cry. She curled up in a ball on the floor and cried her heart out. How could this happen to her? After losing Tara, she didn't think that she could stand to lose yet another girlfriend.  
  
Buffy knelt down and help Willow and slowly asked her, "What's wrong Willow? Who's missing? Is it Dawn? DAWN!"  
  
"No, it's not Dawn! It's Kennedy. Why do you always think something's wrong with Dawn? What about the rest of the people in the world? Huh? Do you ever think about them," Willow screamed out in fury.  
  
A second after yelling those horrible things Willow realized what she had said. "I'm sorry Buffy, I'm so sorry." This just made her start crying harder. Buffy tried to comfort her telling her that she would be okay and that they would find Kennedy and they would not leave until they found her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kennedy had set up a little camp for herself. She had taken leaves and leaned them against the tree she had stopped at. She found berries to eat even though she knew many of them could make her sick. After having many bad experiences with different bushes she finally found a bush with good berries. This brought up her spirits but she was still very distraught over the fact that she would never see Willow again.  
She constantly wondered where they were and how far they had traveled. A small part of her hoped that they had stayed behind and were looking for her but she doubted this. She felt as is no one in that group wanted her around and never accepted her. She thought that maybe she was just Willow's rebound girlfriend. She had needed someone after Tara died and Kennedy was the most convenient lesbian around. She already knew about evil and all of the secrets that they had.  
She spent three days in this condition. Sleeping on leaves every night and crying herself to sleep. Everyday pretty much went the same way. She would wake up every morning feeling sore and her stomach growling from deprivation of food. The first day she found a little creek with water in it. Not the clearest water and probably not good for her but she had no other choice. The next day she found a berry bush and quickly ate as many as she could stuff in her mouth. An hour later she threw up all that she had eaten and she was feeling horrible. Later that day she found a berry bush that didn't make her sick and things were starting to look up until the third day. She tripped over a rock and she landed on top of her rock creating a huge gash on her stomach. There was blood everywhere and she didn't know what to do. She just kept her clothes on and kept on going. The third night she lied down to sleep and was so tired and sore she didn't even bother crying.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That same night Dawn had gotten bored and decided to go check out the surroundings of the small abandoned building. She noticed the small path and aimlessly hiked up the path wondering where it ended. She hiked for about an hour when she noticed a body lying near a tree. Her first thought was that it was dead and than she saw it move. She slowly crept closer and noticed that it was Kennedy and she was covered in blood. Dawn was so frightened she just turned around and fled. She didn't know what to do or what had happened to Kennedy. Her first thought was that she had been attacked.  
Once Dawn got back to the bus she started frantically yelling, " Willow! Buffy! I found her, I found her! Something's wrong with her, she's covered in blood. I didn't know what to do so I just left her. You gotta go help her Willow! Now!"  
"Calm down Dawnie. Hell what am I saying? Where is she?" Willow began to yell.  
"Follow me, it's this way," Dawn said as they were running, "I was just going for a walk and exploring when I found her. I think she's sleeping I don't know. She was just lying there but she's breathing."  
Willow spotted Kennedy and ran to her.  
"Oh my God, Kennedy are you alright? Are you okay? Please be okay," Willow ranted while sobbing. She cradled Kennedy in her arms whispering over and over again asking for her to be okay.  
Kennedy woke up and saw a Willow holding her. At first Kennedy did not realize she was crying because she had been missing. "Willow? What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"You're okay! Thank God you're okay," Willow sniffled her flow of tears coming to a stop.  
"Hey, honey it's okay. I'm fine," Kennedy said as she tried to get up. She collapsed in this effort and Willow caught her.  
"Kennedy, you're hurt. Who did this to you? What happened? Where have you been?"  
"Willow, I'm fine I just tripped over a rock."  
"You've been missing for three days! What happened? Did someone kidnap you or something? I've been so worried," Willow said on the verge of tears again.  
Kennedy started to cry. She did not think that anyone would have missed her. She just thought they would all notice she was missing and dismiss it not caring. As she looked at Willow she realized that Willow really did love her. Suddenly a huge group of girls ran into view. The minute they saw Kennedy they ran over to her and began to hug her not caring that they were getting her blood all over their clothes. This made her cry even harder, she was loved by the group.  
"Kennedy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Willow asked in a worried tone.  
"I just thought that no one would miss me. That's why I ran away. I was just getting in the way of the group. I'm older than all the other girls and I didn't really have any friends with them and, and I thought I was a rebound girl for you. You were probably just waiting until we defeated the first to go find another girl that was more like Tara. So I ran away and I didn't think anyone would miss me. But you guys do love m e don't you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kennedy cried.  
Willow immediately stopped crying and she looked at Kennedy with a furious look on her face. "You ran away? You ran away? This whole time we thought someone had kidnapped you or you had been raped or something like that? Why would you run away? Have I ever done something to make it seem like you were just my replacement for Tara? I don't think I remember doing that! How could you do that?" Willow yelled all this with a disgusted look on her face. She stormed away more furious than she had been in a long time. Ran away? Why would she run away? She hadn't ever given Kennedy a reason to believe that she was just the rebound girlfriend. Had she? Willow remembered how she had turned into Warren when they first kissed and how she had cried about Tara. Could this have been why? Or maybe it had been when she did not want to sleep with Kennedy. Maybe Kennedy got the impression that Willow only wanted to sleep with Tara.  
This is when Willow had realized what she had done. She had just left her girlfriend and this might make her feel even worse. Willow turned around and went back to Kennedy.  
When Kennedy spotted Willow she cried out, "Willow, I'm sorry. Please come back."  
"I'm coming Kennedy. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Now come on we have to get you back to the bus and fix you up." With that Willow picked up Kennedy like a baby and carried her all the way back to the bus. When she put her down Willow bent down and gave Kennedy a kiss. This made Kennedy cry again but she didn't say anything. She went to get Giles to look at Kennedy's wound. She stayed outside the bus while Giles treated Kennedy's cut. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to her. Was she supposed to say sorry or something like that? She was very confused.  
As she sat there thinking someone came and sat next to her. "How you feeling?"  
"Okay, I guess. At least now she's safe but I don't know what to say to her."  
Buffy leaned over and hugged her friend. She looked her in the face, "It'll come to you don't worry. When two people love each other they just know what to say to each other." Speaking about people that loved each other made Buffy start to cry. She was trying to be strong for Willow but she couldn't. She had told Spike she loved him but he didn't believe her. How could he not believe her? Now he was gone and would never know that truth, she did love him, more than she ever imagined that she would love someone. She loved him more than Angel and Riley combined.  
This time Willow leaned over and hugged her friend. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay for all of us. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like? Please tell me if I should keep going.the submit review button is right there! 


	3. We're Here!

Kennedy was fine and they were on the bus again. This whole time Faith was mad at Kennedy. She had delayed by three days and Robin was getting worse. As she looked down at him she wondered if she loved him. At first she rejected the thought. She couldn't actually love someone. Guys were just fun for her, they weren't supposed to stick around. He began to moan and Faith did everything she could to make him feel comfortable. She had spent every minute of every day taking care of him. He needed to get to a hospital more than anyone else. Most of the other girls were fine, there wounds having healed quickly because of their new slayer powers. She was fine herself and this made her feel guilty. She was a slayer and she had not gotten hurt but he was just a normal guy and he had been injured. She wished so many times that she had gotten hurt instead of him knowing that she would have healed much sooner.  
  
Robin woke up with a start and looked up at Faith, "Hey, you still watching me?"  
  
"You bet your ass I am. I'm gonna make sure you get better and don't try to stop me."  
  
"Hey, no complaining here. I get the spend the whole day in a hot girls arms."  
  
"Hey!" Faith laughed in a playful voice giving him a gentle punch in the arm.  
  
Robin chuckled and it made his side hurt a lot but he didn't want Faith to know. She had done so much for him, more than anyone else had ever done for him. As he looked at her the same thoughts that had previously gone through Faith's mind went through his. Did he love her? Could he love her? He had never imagined falling in love with a Slayer. After his mother's death he did not want to be emotionally attached to a Slayer. Yet, he still could not deny his feelings. He just sighed and went back to sleep not thinking any more of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another week passed and they were almost out of food. Before they had gotten lost the girls had made Giles stop at a grocery store to get some food. He had thought they would be in LA soon and it wasn't worth it but he agreed. The girls spent around $300 on food and this turned out to be very helpful. Once they noticed they were lost Buffy began to manage the food very carefully making sure that it didn't run out.  
  
Buffy was sitting next to a sleeping Dawn and gazing out the window when Giles began to yell, "Girls look, quickly look at the sign!" The sign said Los Angeles exit is in 50 miles. Buffy looked at all the excited girls. Most of them had never been to Los Angeles and were considering this a fun adventure. They didn't know the meaning that it had for Buffy and the rest of the gang.  
  
She looked at Willow. A tired Willow gave her a hopeful look, "At least we know someone in LA."  
"I know but after everything that happened when he left this time I don't know if I can face him. I have to admit I didn't think I'd ever see him again when I said those things."  
  
"Hey, it's okay I'm sure he understands. Besides could he really turn down a bus full of Slayers? The other girls would kill him if he didn't"  
  
Buffy laughed thinking about what would happen when the bus pulled in front of the hotel and Angel refused to let them in. She could see that he'd be a pile of dust in an instant. "I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
An hour and a half later the bus was pulling up in front of the hotel.  
  
Buffy stood up and addressed the group, "Okay, I want everyone to settle down! I'm going to go inside and see if we can stay here okay. Nobody get out of this bus! Do you understand?"  
  
Everyone obediently nodded but the girls were very disappointed. They wanted to get out and walk around.  
  
Faith stood up, "I'm comin' with you. I have to get Robin to the hospital and the sooner we get this over with the sooner he gets better."  
  
"All right," Buffy hesitantly agreed. She didn't want Faith to come but she knew that she knew Angel and his whole gang.  
  
As Buffy and Faith were exiting the bus Gunn was walking out of the hotel with a box in his hand. "Hey Faith! What's up girl? What brings you to this side of town?"  
  
"Hey Gunn! How you doing? We're here to see Angel, is he around?"  
  
"No, not right now. He's at Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Wolfram and Hart? What the hell is he doing there?"  
  
"Well the thing is.we own the LA branch now."  
  
"You what? When did this happen?"  
  
"A couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Ohhh.okay whatever.So how's everyone doing?"  
  
"Well, Cordelia's in a coma, Conner almost killed himself, Fred and Wes are fine, and I think I might be part cat. Yep, that pretty much sums it all up."  
  
Buffy spoke for the first time, "Cordy's in a coma? What happened?"  
  
"Oh, it's not big deal you know, she gave birth to this evil being. We all worshipped her until we found out she was evil and than we killed her. You know the usual story. She's at the hospital right now."  
  
"Oh yea, speaking of hospitals I gotta get Robin to one as soon as I can," Faith responded remember everyone on the bus.  
  
"Yea Faith, thanks for only remembering Robin when we have a bus full of injured slayers and other people on the bus too," Buffy remarked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Sorry B, hey do you know Gunn?" Faith asked pointing to Gunn.  
  
"No, actually I don't. Who are you?" she asked Gunn.  
  
"I'm on of Angel's sidekicks I guess you could say. It's me, Wes, Fred, Cordy, Connor and Angel."  
  
"And again may I ask who's Connor?"  
  
"You didn't know B? He's Angel's son. Darla was his mom," Faith answered in a surprised voice. She had always assumed that Angel had mentioned it to Buffy when he had a child.  
  
"No, he didn't tell me. And wait a sec, do you mean vampire Darla? I was there when she was killed," Buffy answered in an equally as surprised voice. "And I thought vampires can't have kids. How did this happen?"  
  
Gunn spoke this time, "Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back as a human. It turns out that she was sick and she was going to die. Angel had just convinced Darla that he'd get her through the rest of her days and that he'd be with her when she died. Well Lesley from Wolfram and Hart wouldn't stand that and he got Drusilla to come and change Darla. After that Darla became evil and so did Angel. He didn't lose his soul though but he tried by sleeping with Darla. He told us that he didn't sleep with her when he actually did. She came here a couple days before she had her baby. Right after she had her baby she staked herself because she was afraid of loving the baby. Yep that about sums it up."  
  
"Wow." Buffy's voice trailed off.  
  
"Hey Gunn, how you been?" Willow asked as she descended down the stairs of the bus. "We're all waiting for you Buffy. Where's Angel? What's with the box Gunn?"  
  
"We'll explain on the bus ride to Wolfram and Hart. That's what it's called right? And wait a sec they brought a vampire back. Oh my god, do you realize what this means? This means we can get him back! Maybe." Buffy was so excited. Her hopes and dreams might come true.  
  
"Hold up there B, how do you know that they can raise a vampire again. And you know that he'll come back human," Faith asked. She was worried and didn't want Buffy to become to excited if she couldn't bring him back.  
  
A disappointed look came over Buffy's face and she shrugged, "Well, a girl can hope can't she?"  
  
Willow had a confused look on her face and opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Giles honked. The look was wiped off her face as she remembered that they had to get to a hospital and get food soon. "Come on guys, we'll talk on the way to wherever we are going."  
  
"You guys can follow me to Wolfram and Hart," Gunn offered.  
  
"Okay thanks," Buffy said, still looking dazed from the thought of bringing Spike back. She slowly walked back onto the bus and sat down next to Dawn. Dawn looked at her and was about to ask what was going on when Willow motioned for her be quiet and leave Buffy alone. Dawn just shrugged and let it go. It was probably Slayer business that she needed to think about.  
  
What did you think? Was it an improvement from the other chapters? I hope you liked it. I'll be updating everyday. Please submit reviews. And just to let you yes I will probably bring Spike back but not Anya.I have something else in mind for Xander. 


	4. A New Relationship Starts

Just a reminder the thing with Angel putting Conner in a nice family and no remembering who he was never happened.  
  
As all of the girls got out of the bus they were surprised to be standing in front of such a large building. Faith looked at it with disgust, remembering what had happened before. She wondered if Lilah and Lesley were still there. At the point Robin groaned and that grabbed her attention and she stopped thinking about Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Where are we?" one of the girls questioned.  
  
"We're at a safe place, this is one of the best places to be in LA if you don't want to be attacked by demons," Gunn replied. "So how would you guys like a grand tour?"  
  
All of the girls agreed and started to talk among themselves. Gunn noticed how Willow and Kennedy were clinging to each other and realized what she meant when she told Fred that she was seeing someone. Gunn chuckled; the thought that Willow thought Fred was a lesbian amused him. "Well let's get this tour going!"  
  
Fred led them all to the entrance where there was a slight problem with security. It took Gunn about 10 minutes to convince them to let everyone in. Once they got inside all the girls gasped. The building seemed even larger from the inside. Angel had realized that they were there the minute they could not get in from security and was there to greet them while standing in the sunlight.  
"Oh my God Angel! How are you standing in the sunlight?" Buffy gasped. This was the first word she had spoken since the thought about bringing Spike back had occurred to her.  
Kennedy was confused and she turned to Willow with a questioning look on her face, "What's so bad about him standing in the sunlight?"  
"Oh, you didn't know? That's Buffy's first love Angel who happened to be a very evil vampire called Angelus. When he killed the gypsy princess the gypsy's got mad and cursed him with a soul.blah blah blah. I had to come back here a couple months ago to put his soul back again."  
"Again? You had to do it before?"  
"Oh yea, a couple years ago Buffy gave Angel one moment of sure happiness, if you know what I mean, and the curse said that the curse would be lifted if he had one moment of true happiness or content. After that he went evil and again with the blah blah blah, he killed lots of people and this and that and than I put his soul back with magic. It's all very simple, really."  
"Oh," Kennedy squeaked.  
  
"Again with the question of how are you standing in the sun Angel?" Willow turned around to ask him.  
  
"Huh? Oh this, its special window things that don't let in the harmful rays of the sun that also kills vampires," Angel replied as if he was stating a well-known fact.  
  
"Oh," this time it was Willow's turn to squeak.  
  
"Anyway, who's all this and I take it that you got rid of the first?" Angel asked.  
"As always," Buffy replied but her thoughts were again dwelling on brining Spike back. She didn't want to seem rude by bringing that topic up immediately and she wanted to talk to Angel alone.  
  
"Hey Dad, who are these guys?" Conner asked as he was walking by.  
  
"Hey Conner, don't tell me you didn't recognize me after that last ass kickin' I gave you."  
  
"Oh, hello Faith," Conner said with a nervous look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you if you're not trying to kill my buddy Angel anymore."  
  
"Okay, good," Conner replied who was still a little nervous.  
  
"This is Conner you're son?" Buffy asked again confused. "Shouldn't he be like two?"  
"It's a long story I'll explain later."  
  
Everyone laughed at this and the introductions began. Fred had been walking down the stairs when she saw everyone. She also noticed that Willow was there and she became excited until she saw Willow and Kennedy kiss. The same thing that Gunn had previously remembered came back to her. At first she was a little grossed out that Willow thought she was interested in her but than she laughed and passed it as a misunderstanding.  
  
Fred walked down the stairs and came up to Angel and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Hey guys, Willow, Faith, you remember Fred," Angel said.  
  
Willow had a confused look on her face as she watched Fred and Angel. She had thought Fred was coming onto her. She felt completely stupid and then confused.  
  
Buffy's voice came out of no where, "When did you guys get together?" she asked with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
Fred did not notice this and she continued to ramble on about how they had a special connection and they realized it when they were running away from the big bad in LA. Angel nudged her and interrupted her in mid sentence, "Fred I'd like you to meet Buffy." "Buffy? You mean as in Buffy Buffy?"  
  
"Yes as in Buffy Buffy," Angel replied with a look on his face telling Fred to stop talking about how they got together. Fred laughed nervously and changed the subject as she began to talk to Willow.  
  
The whole time that everyone else was talking Conner had been staring at Dawn. He wanted to go and talk to her but he was too nervous. He was afraid of being rejected or embarrassed in front of everyone. Gunn noticed that Conner was staring at Dawn and told him to go talk to her. "Go over there and talk to her man, I mean what's the worse that can happen?" "That's easy, she can reject or tell me that she's got a boyfriend back home."  
  
"Yea well, you'll never know unless you ask."  
  
"Okay, okay I'll go."  
  
Conner walked up to Dawn looking more nervous than he had when he saw Faith was there. She wasn't looking at him and he didn't know how to get her attention when he realized that he didn't even know her name. She turned around to find him staring at her. She laughed and said, "Hi, I'm Dawn, you're Conner right?"  
  
"Uh, yea I'm Conner. Are you a slayer like the rest of these girls?" Conner asked in a small voice that started to get stronger.  
  
"Ha, yea right! No, I'm no Slayer. That's my sisters deal, I'm Buffy's sister Dawn."  
  
"Oh, Buffy's sister. So how come you're here?" Conner asked trying to get a conversation to start and this was the perfect topic. Soon they were deep in conversation and they moved to a corner to talk so nobody would disturb them. Gunn saw them and thought that they'd be a perfect couple.  
  
Once the greetings and introductions were finished Angel called them all together and asked what they wanted to do first. Faith responded at once saying that she needed to get Robin to the hospital. After the girls yelled things like bathroom, shower, and food. This was the first time that Xander made himself known by asking about Cordelia. He didn't know about her being in a coma and all. Willow pulled him aside and told him the whole story. It shocked Xander. After the death of the woman he loved the only other woman that he had every really gone out with was on the verge of death. He was overwhelmed and he just got this lost look on his face and didn't say anything. "Hey man it's okay. I remember Cordy, she wasn't really that great," Andrew said in a small voice. During the trip Andrew and Xander had hung out together a lot. There was no one else for Xander to hang out with. Anya was gone and he was alone. Willow was constantly with Kennedy and Buffy was with Dawn even though half the time Buffy was in a world of her own. Giles was driving and Faith was with the Robin.  
  
"Yea, whatever," Xander grumbled as he began to follow the group. He was hungry and he needed some food.  
  
What did ya think? Not really an information filled chapter.things are gonna get more exciting. I'll be updating soon sorry for waiting so long but fanfiction.net wouldn't load the whole weekend I think something was wrong wit my comp.thanks..and oh yea can u submit some reviews? 


	5. Can't let go of the Past

As Xander sat there eating with all the noisy girls around him and a whining Andrew next to him he thought about Cordelia and Anya. He wondered if he would be betraying Anya by going to see Cordelia and wishing she was alive just a couple weeks after she died. As he picked up his donut he remembered the time when everyone was singing and the comments Anya made. He aimlessly stared out of the window when a bunny rabbit ran by. Xander couldn't take it anymore and excused himself to go to bathroom. The girl he loved was dead and he couldn't deal with it anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks had passed since the gang had come to LA and Buffy still hadn't mentioned brining Spike back. She thought that maybe Angel would consider it rude or something like that and she didn't have the courage to talk about what had happened. It had been almost two months since he died and she still hadn't said anything about him. She may have said phrases here and there but she had not had one full conversation with anyone about what had happened and how she felt.  
  
"I do love you, I do," Buffy murmured in her sleep. She woke in a sweat and was breathing very hard. She had been having these nightmares ever since she had come to the hotel. Now that she knew that there was a chance to bring him back Spike was the only thing on her mind. Her friends had noticed that she had become more distant recently, more distant than before. She would just sit somewhere and stare off into space thinking of something and no one knew what it was. Faith had a pretty good idea about what it was but she had been worried with Robin. His condition had gotten worse and he was in the ICU. She spent all her waking hours at the hospital and half of her sleeping hours there.  
  
Buffy rose from her bed and sat on the chair positioned next to the window. She sighed as she looked out the window as tears rolled down her face. She wished and even prayed that she would stop thinking about him. She knew the only way to solve this problem would be to talk to Angel about bringing him back and she knew that if he refused to help her would become obsessed in finding a way to bring him back herself. She got up from the couch and went back to her bed where she lay awake for two hours. When she couldn't take it anymore she got up, got dressed and went outside looking for a good slay. She walked around for about twenty minutes until she finally found a vampire nest, which she took out all her fury on.  
  
A tired Buffy walked back to the hotel. As she quietly opened the door she tiptoed in not wanting to wake anyone. As she walked towards the stairs she noticed that someone was in the corner. As she walked over to the corner she realized it was Kennedy crying.  
"Oh great," Buffy thought, "Here she is feeling sorry for herself. If she runs away I'm not gonna go looking for her again." As soon as she thought this Buffy shook the thought out of her head. Willow loved Kennedy so she had to do something for her.  
  
"What's wrong," Buffy asked as she took a seat in the corner next to Kennedy.  
  
Kennedy looked and saw Buffy sitting next to her. She had not heard anyone come in and she had been surprised. She had not wanted to be bothered and she didn't think that Buffy wanted to hear anymore of her problems.  
  
"It's nothing," Kennedy whispered and she quickly wiped away her tears scrambling to get up. Buffy pulled her down.  
  
"What's wrong? You're not just sitting here crying because you feel like it."  
  
"It's nothing really, can you please just leave me alone."  
  
Buffy was not sure whether to be offended by this comment or to just leave it. Deciding to respect Kennedy's wished Buffy got up and began walking towards the stairs. When Kennedy realized that she was actually going she called out, "Umm.actually I wouldn't mind if you stayed, I get kinda lonely when I'm here alone."  
  
"When you're here alone? You've done this before?" Buffy asked in a surprised voice.  
  
"Shhhh, you have to whisper or you'll wake the others up. And yea, I have done this before. Sometimes at night because of Willow."  
  
"Willow?" Buffy asked, "Why, what does she do?"  
  
"You're gonna think I'm sounding selfish again and that I need all the attention to myself if I told you."  
  
"No I won't," Buffy said even though she was thinking about sprinting up the stairs to avoid having this dull conversation with her. "What's wrong? What about Willow?"  
  
"Well during the day she's fine," Kennedy began telling her story, "you'd never think that she still misses Tara so much."  
  
Buffy inwardly groaned now that she knew what this was about. Kennedy was still jealous. As she looked at Kennedy she wondered how a girl could be like that. Her thoughts soon changed as she heard the rest of her story.  
  
"At night we get into bed and everything," Kennedy continued, "and than sometimes as soon as she fall asleep she turn over and put her arms around me except she won't say my name she'll say Tara's. She'll say her name over and over again. Other times she starts to cry out her name and yells how she misses her and she doesn't think she can keep living without her and that she's incomplete. She doesn't think or remember about me in her dreams. It's all Tara I don't fit in anywhere. I don't want to sound like some jealous girl who can't get over herself but I can't take it anymore," Kennedy said as she began to sob.  
  
Buffy leaned over and hugged the crying girl while this registered in her mind. She hadn't known that Willow wasn't over Tara; she was under the impression that she was. She knew that someone needed to talk to Willow and let her know what this was doing to Kennedy but Buffy didn't want to be the one that did that. How do you tell your best friend that she yells out her dead girlfriends name in her sleep and she makes her current one cry? There was only one way to solve this problem. Have Xander talk to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come on Xander, she'll listen to you! Remember the yellow crayon talk? You know how to talk to her!" Buffy protested. She had just asked Xander to talk to Willow and he refused.  
  
"Come on Buffy, I don't know what to say to her. Besides this is girl talk stuff isn't it? You know the whole girlfriend thing," Xander fought back.  
  
"The whole girlfriend thing? Are you sayin' that I've had a girlfriend?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No-no-no," Xander said quickly trying to cover up his mistake, "I mean like pretend you're talking about your boyfriend or something like that. I just can't do it Buff, I'm sorry," Xander said as he walked away.  
  
Buffy sighed. Now what was she supposed to do. She didn't know what to say to Willow. "Hey Willow, I just thought I'd let you know that you're crying your dead girlfriends name in your sleep and its no big deal I just think that Kennedy's gonna run away again." This would just have to do.  
  
"Hey Willow," Buffy said in an uneasy voice as she entered Willow's room.  
  
"Hey Buffy, what's up?" Willow replied in an enthusiastic voice, not noticing how uncomfortable Buffy had become.  
  
"Oh nothing you know. Will I gotta talk to you about something," Buffy said as she gathered up the courage.  
  
As she opened her mouth to speak Willow said, "Is this about bringing Spike back? You know you have to talk to Angel sooner or later. You're not going to bring him back by just standing around."  
  
Happy that Willow changed the subject Buffy agreed with her, "Yep, that's what this is about, bringing Spike back. Thanks for that pep talk," Buffy said as she got up, "I'll be going now, I think I'll have a talk with Angel."  
  
As Buffy walked out of the room she went to look for Kennedy. She told Kennedy that the only way to solve this problem would be for her to talk to Willow. At first Kennedy opposed the idea. She didn't know what she would say to her. After a half hour of being pressured by Buffy she finally agreed that she would talk to Willow the next day or the day after that. She needed to gather her courage.  
  
That night as Kennedy got into bed she braced herself for another night of torture. She watched as Willow drifted off and tried to fall asleep herself. A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of Willow's voice.  
  
"I'll ring you back Tara. Tomorrow I'll bring you back. I can't live anymore without you," Willow screamed out as she began to shake in her sleep. Kennedy thought about this for a moment before she woke Willow up. What had she meant by bringing her back tomorrow? Was she possible thinking of using magic to bring her back? This couldn't be real. It was just a dream Kennedy consoled with herself knowing full well that it wasn't.  
  
Kennedy leaned over and shook Willow, telling her to wake up. "Willow, Willow, wake up! You're having a nightmare. Willow wake up," Kennedy said in an almost pained voice. She didn't know if she'd be able to talk to her after this.  
  
Willow gasped as she woke up. When she saw Kennedy looking at her with a concerned look on her face she leaned over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks for waking me up. I had a horrible dream where the first killed us all," Willow said while quickly making up a story in her head. She couldn't let anything destroy her plans. She had worked to long and too hard to stop her from carrying out her plans the next day.  
  
Kennedy just listened with a far off look on her face. She knew Willow was making up this story but she couldn't figure out why. Was it to keep from hurting Willow or to cover up her plans for the next day? She knew that she would have to keep an eye on Willow the next day and not leave her alone for a second. She would have to tell Buffy and she would also have to finally talk to Willow.  
  
What confused Kennedy the most was the treatment she was getting. She couldn't figure out what was going on. After everything she had done for Willow this was the thanks she was getting. She couldn't help but feel sorry for herself for a minute but quickly shook that thought away. She had to help Willow get over Tara and she would.  
  
Sorry about waiting so long to review!! My computer was broke.haha.I'll try and get another chapter tomorrow I should have a lot of time on my hands. I promise from now on I'll try to get in at least 2 or maybe 3 chapters a week.I'm trying to think of a way to keep this story going but I'll let you know that a couple will be reunited in about 2 chapters after this W/K thing finishes. Thanks for the reviews for those of you who are reviewing but some more would be appreciated. Reviews button's down there!!  
  
Submit Review 


	6. New Plans are Discovered

Here's another chapter everyone, I'm going to try and get one in everyday this week since I have nothing better to do anyway.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
When Kennedy woke up in the morning she saw Willow walking out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"Come on sleepy-head, get up we have to go," Willow said in an enthusiastic voice. "We're going to eat breakfast at the cute restaurant. Angel reserved us spots. Hurry up! We're going to be late."  
  
Kennedy groaned as she got up. She had had a sleepless night. She was up a good portion of the night thinking about what Willow had said about bringing Tara back. Many thoughts had run through her head. Would she really do it? Could she really do it? Kennedy knew she had to tell Buffy and she had been planning on telling her first thing that morning but now that Willow had plants she didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
Once Kennedy was dressed she went out and met Willow in the car. Willow kept talking the whole way there. They had a great time and Kennedy was starting to think Willow's dreams were just dream talk and there were nothing to worry about. When they got back in the car Willow said she had to make a stop somewhere. They drove for about twenty minutes until she finally found where she wanted to go, a dark alley.  
  
Willow stepped out of the car and asked Kennedy to come with her. "I could really use your slayer strength to protect me."  
  
Kennedy wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted to protect Willow so she went along with her. Kennedy walked in front of Willow in case anything sprang out. Willow walked with Kennedy and kept a close eye on her. When she was sure that Kennedy wasn't paying attention to her she picked up a metal bar lying on the floor and hid it behind her back.  
  
"Kennedy," Willow called so she would turn to face her, "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about this but I can't have you messing up my plans." At this moment she swung the metal bar and hit Kennedy across the face. Kennedy collapsed but was still conscious. Willow hit her again and again until Kennedy's face was blue and she was unconscious. She gently dragged Kennedy to the corner where she left her. Willow looked at her again with a sad look on her face. It wasn't that she didn't like Kennedy. She did, but she loved Tara. She couldn't have Kennedy interfering with what she was going to do.  
  
Willow quickly got back into the car and drove back to the hotel. She had prepared everything she needed that morning. She had put them in a bag and hit them under the bed. She could not risk Kennedy finding them so she had rushed out of the room.  
  
Willow had spent the past two weeks using Wolfram and Hart's resources to find a way to bring Tara back. She was pretty sure that she had but she wasn't sure if it would bring Tara back right. She could only hope for the best. She gathered everything she needed and set them up on the floor. As she lit the last candle she began to chant, she was sure that she wouldn't be interrupted now that Kennedy was out of the picture. Buffy was probably gone and no one else needed her for anything. Little did she know that five minutes after she had driven away Kennedy had woken up.  
  
Kennedy's slayer healing power had kicked in as soon as Willow had hit her. When she first woke up she didn't know where she was but it all came back to her. After making sure she wasn't bleeding or anything she slowly got up. Finding that it was easier than she thought it would be she gratefully appreciated her slayer strength. Her face and head still hurt but she could at least walk.  
  
As soon as she got up Kennedy realized that she had not clue as to where she was. She walked out of the alley and saw a gas station. She figured that there would be a pay phone there and she could call Buffy so that she would stop Willow. When she thought about this she wondered why she was trying to stop Willow. She had her magic under control now. It wasn't as if she'd hurt herself. Maybe she was just jealous. When she reached the gas station and picked up the phone she hesitated before dialing Buffy's number but decided she was telling Buffy for Willow's safety.  
  
"Hello," Buffy's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Hey Buffy, it's Kennedy. Have you seen Willow?"  
  
"No I haven't, where are you?"  
  
"Willow left me here. She hit me in the head and left me here. I think she went somewhere to bring Tara back," Kennedy said in a rush.  
  
"Wait, wait slow down. What are you talking about? Willow's going to bring Tara back? When did this happen? And where are you exactly?" Buffy asked in a confused voice.  
  
Kennedy calmed and explained everything that happened to Buffy. She told Buffy to hurry. Someone had to stop Willow. Buffy told her to wait there and she would send someone to pick her up. Kennedy told her the address of the gas station and hung up the phone. Impatiently she waited until a car finally hung up. Inside was a worried Giles.  
  
"Get in Kennedy," Giles said as he opened the car door, "we have to get back to the hotel."  
  
The second Kennedy sat down the car flew out of the gas station. Giles demanded a thorough explanation from Kennedy. This was the first time Kennedy realized that her head really hurt and that her face was blue. After explaining what was going on to Giles she fell asleep for the reminder of the trip. As soon as they pulled in front of the hotel Kennedy woke up and rushed into the lobby with Giles at her heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as Buffy hung up the phone she rushed to Giles room and gave him a quick overview and told him to go pick Kennedy up and she headed over to Willow's room. She knocked on Willow's door and could hear her chanting inside. When Willow didn't answer Buffy she tried to get in. When the door wouldn't open Buffy tried to kick down the door but she couldn't. Buffy become conscious of the fact that Willow was using magic to keep anyone from going inside.  
  
She ran downstairs and found Wesley packing some more boxes.  
  
"Wes, you have to help me. Willow put up some spell to keep anyone from going inside," Buffy said in an excited voice.  
  
"Why do you need to get into Willow's room?" Wesley asked in a curious voice.  
  
"I'll tell you later, right now do you know how to break the barrier? It has to be in one of your books."  
  
"Most of my books are at Wolfram and Hart," Wesley said as he put down the box he was holding, "but I think I've got something right here," he said as he pulled out a book from a box. "This should have something," he said as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"Hurry up Wesley!" Buffy groaned in agitation. "You might be too late."  
  
"Ah, yes here it is a spell to break down barriers. It requires a few simple ingredients that I have right here but there may be one problem."  
  
"And what's that?" an annoyed Buffy asked.  
  
"I am not sure if I will be strong enough to perform the ritual. Willow is a very powerful witch it will not be an easy task."  
  
"Well try what you can."  
  
At this moment Dawn walked down the stairs and looked around. "How come you guys have all the magic stuff around?"  
  
"Dawn go outside," Buffy yelled. She didn't have time to be dealing with other problems.  
  
"Geez, who's on your case," Dawn responded. "So Wes, what are you doing?" She asked she figured that if she asked him he would answer her.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing. It's a very simple procedure. We're" Wes glanced at Buffy, "just trying to break a barrier. That's all."  
  
"Oh, well that sounds pretty easy. Can I help?" Dawn said enthusiastically.  
  
"NO! Dawn get outa here!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Dawn said crossing her arms. "I'm staying right here and you can't do anything about it."  
  
"Buffy I could actually use her help. The ritual requires a third person to hold these herbs."  
  
"All right Dawn you can stay. Hold these herbs and don't move or touch anything."  
  
"You know I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to act like I'm one!"  
  
The three of them got ready and in position and Wesley began to chant. When he finished he set down the book and told Buffy to try and open Willow's door. Buffy still couldn't open the door. Wesley sighed he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know anyone around powerful enough to open Willow's barrier.  
  
While Wesley and Buffy had been trying to open Willow's door Dawn had picked up the book Wesley had put down. She read the ritual and began to say the spell out loud Wesley heard her and turned around. When he saw her reading the spell he was going to tell her to stop until he saw the power she had. She was filled with the power and in a steady chant she recited the spell a couple times before the door finally opened. When she finished she looked around and than collapsed.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy rushed to her side, "are you okay? Wake up Dawn, wake up!"  
  
"Buffy she's going to be fine, Willow's door is open," Wesley told her. He was now curious as to why she wanted to go into Willow's room. "Why did you need Willow's door opened anyway?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Can you take care of Dawn I have to take care of Willow," Buffy asked.  
  
"Sure go ahead. I've got Dawn," Wesley answered with a sigh. The moment Buffy went up the stairs a badly bruised Kennedy and a worried Giles walked in.  
  
What did you think? And as for dlgood I haven't finished my story yet do you remember that? Maybe something's going to happen to Buffy so she changes her mind. For everyone else thanks for the reviews if everyone else who's reading my story could please review I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Reviews!!!!!! 


	7. Letting Go of the Past and Accepting the...

I told you I'm gonna update every day, here's another chapter. This one's kinda short, sorry about that but I want this chapter to only be wrapping up all this Willow stuff.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Buffy rushed into Willow's room. She saw Willow sitting on the floor chanting. Luckily only her eyes had become that familiar black color, not her hair.  
  
"Willow, you have to stop," Buffy said as she ran to Willow. "You're not doing Tara a favor by bringing her back. She's in heaven just like I was. She'll be in so much pain if you bring her back. You can't dot hat to her, you just can't! If you love her don't do this to her," Buffy explained to Willow. As she was telling Willow this she began to think maybe bringing Spike back was not such a good idea. He was probably in heaven and feeling no worldly pains like she was and he the pain he would feel if she brought him back would be almost unbearable when he came back. When she looked at Willow and thought about the pain she was in herself, she came up with the conclusion that she didn't want to bring Spike into a world filled with pain and misery.  
  
As Willow continued to chant Buffy's thoughts went back to her, "Willow you have to stop!"  
  
Willow finally responded by magically sending Buffy flying across the room. Buffy slammed into the wall but walked right back to Willow. "Willow you're hurting her! Do you think Tara's going to want to be with you? How are you so sure she'll come back the same?" Buffy screamed.  
  
Willow broke her chant for the first time but did not let the spell stop, "Why should I stop? I'm not causing her any pain she's causing me pain and I want this pain to stop! I love her and she's the only other person who has ever loved me."  
  
Kennedy entered the room just as Willow made this last statement. She felt hurt, didn't Willow know that she loved her? "But Willow, I love you," Kennedy said as she rushed to Willows side with tears running down her face, "You know I love you and I'll always love you. I'm here for you Willow. You have to let go of the past and hang on to the present. Willow, Willow please stop!" at this point Kennedy gave up, seeing that Willow had no intention of stopping she got up and began to leave, "I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong," she whispered, "good-bye Willow, I'll love you forever," and she exited the room.  
  
As Willow realized what happened she stopped chanting and her eyes changed back. There was pain in her eyes, she hadn't known that Kennedy cared so much about her and before that Willow didn't know that she had such strong feelings for her. "Kennedy, please come back," she called out in a small voice. Kennedy was just outside the room crying like she had never cried before. When she heard this she didn't go back. Willow needed to learn a lesson and she wasn't going to give in.  
  
Inside the room Willow was in Buffy's arm as she began to cry. Buffy held her patiently until she stopped crying. She helped Willow to the bed and she left the room knowing she had someone else to take care of. When she walked out of the room she saw Kennedy sitting quietly sobbing. Buffy gently helped her up and took her to her own room. After she successfully stopped Kennedy from crying Buffy sat down and showed Kennedy that they needed to talk.  
  
Buffy began the conversation, "You know that she's sorry."  
  
"I know but should I give in so easily? I think she needs to learn that everything can't always go her way."  
  
"I know but right now she needs someone to comfort her and someone to talk to her about this."  
  
"I can't talk to her, I don't know if I'll be able to talk to her again. Maybe in a while but not right now."  
  
"You have to talk to her right now or you'll never solve this problem."  
  
"Is it really my problem to solve?" Kennedy yelled, letting her anger get the best of her, "I never did anything to hurt her. I've just been there for her, I thought I already helped her get over this problem I don't know if I can do it again."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Willow now," Buffy said as she rose to leave, "just think about it. She needs you, she needs someone that loves her in the same way Tara loved her."  
  
As Buffy walked out of Willow's room she saw Willow sitting there with silent tears running down her face.  
  
"Did you hear everything we said?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
Willow nodded and just kept crying. "Kennedy's right you know," Buffy continued the conversation, "she doesn't have to be with you on this one, you might lose her forever cause of what you did. I thought you had gotten over Tara, and what's all this of brining her back? Don't realize how stupid you've been? You'd think you would have learned after what happened with me not to mess with things like this. Now you have to find a way to fix this problem yourself. I'll help you a little but this has to be your effort." Buffy pulled Willow into a hug and let her cry again.  
  
"I thought I was over Tara," Willow whispered, "until I started having these dreams. They were dreams of all the fun times we used to have and I just started to miss her more and more. I didn't think anyone else loved me the way she did. I guess I never thought that Kennedy loved me I just thought she liked me. I was so stupid, how could I have done that to Kennedy?" Willow began to cry harder.  
  
Kennedy walked out of Buffy's room and she walked over to Willow, "You were stupid but I still love you." She helped Willow up and led her back to their room. She comforted Willow and they had a conversation that cleared everything up. Kennedy wasn't ready to completely forgive Willow but she was going to help her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Willow and Kennedy had left Buffy remembered Dawn. She ran down the stairs to find Dawn sitting there and laughing. When Dawn saw Buffy she yelled out, "Guess what Buffy! I'm like a really powerful witch or something. Giles thinks it has something to do with me being the key and stuff but its like totally cool that spell was tight," turning to Giles, Dawn, asked Giles if she could do another spell.  
  
"Not right now, I think the best thing is to teach you the basics on a daily basis. It'll be a while before you're ready to do spells; you have to learn about the history of witchcraft and things like that. That is if it's okay with Buffy."  
  
"Buffy can I please learn? Please I really want to do this."  
  
Buffy looked at her sister's eager face. Even though she wasn't excited about her sister learning witchcraft after everything that had happened to Willow she hadn't seen Dawn get so excited about something in a long time.  
  
"Sure, you can learn all about witchcraft," Buffy said as she looked at her sister's face.  
  
Dawn squealed, "This is so cool, wait till I tell Conner. Gotta go," she said as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Buffy thought about this for a minute. Conner? When had Dawn become such good friends with Conner? Then she began to remember how close they had looked the other day when they came back from the movies. Buffy hadn't noticed this because she had almost been in a trance, her thoughts always on Spike. This ordeal with Willow had brought her out of her trance and Buffy recognized the fact that she needed to keep on living, if not for herself for everyone else. She went outside a took a deep breath, "Hello world, I'm back."  
  
TBC.  
  
The next chapter's going to be kind of sad it's going to be mostly about Faith.  
Please REVIEW!! 


	8. He's Dead! or is he?

Chapter 8  
  
Faith looked up as she felt Robin move. She saw him looking at her and she sat up. She had fallen asleep at the hospital again, like she did every night. They had said Robin would only be in the hospital for a week but a couple days later they had found some major internal bleeding. His liver had been badly hurt and they had removed his spleen. The doctors had moved him to ICU were he would stay for the next month or two. It had been two weeks and Faith had spent all her time at the hospital leaving only for an hour or two for a good slay. She found that it was very easy to take out her rage on unsuspecting vampires and demons.  
  
Robin tried to sit up but saw that he couldn't. Damn this, he thought, she's here all the time. I wish she would do something for herself; I'm such a burden on her. Robin hated that Faith gave up all her free time to be with him and didn't do something for herself. As he grunted in pain from trying to sit up Faith tried to help him.  
  
"No it's okay Faith, I think I'll lie down anyway."  
  
"Okay, so how you doing?" Faith asked in a worried voice. He looked paler than before and he was getting thinner.  
  
"I'm fine but how are you doing? You spend the whole day here, no sunlight, you're getting as pale as Spike," Robin chuckled.  
  
"No worrying about me, I'm fine I have fun here with you," Faith answered stubbornly. Why does he always try to get me to leave I like being here with him.  
  
"If you say so," Robin answered and he started to cough.  
  
"Are you okay? Robin," Faith frantically asked as she handed him his oxygen mask. After a couple of deep breaths he was fine again and gave a tired sigh.  
  
"Do you think this is ever going to get better?" Robin asked in an almost depressed voice.  
  
"Don't talk like that, you heard what the doctor said you'll be outa here in a couple of weeks."  
  
"I don't know about that Faith, I'm serious we have to talk about this," Robin said with a serious look on his face. He didn't want Faith to feel bad but she had to face the truth. "I don't think I'm going to make it out of here."  
  
"Yes you are, yes you are, you're getting out of here," Faith responded in a sob. She started to cry.  
  
Robin tried his best to comfort her and just looked at her. Should I tell her I love her? The thought ran through his head. Maybe she doesn't love and she just feels like she owes me something by staying here. Why would she be crying if she didn't love him? Maybe she didn't love him in the same way. These thoughts left his head when he started to cough again. This time he couldn't stop he just kept coughing and coughing and he began to cough up blood.  
  
Faith became scared, "Doctor, nurse, somebody help him, somebody help him! He's coughing up blood, someone help him."  
  
A nurse ran in the room and gave Faith a basin to hold so Robin wouldn't cough up all the blood on his hospital gown. The nurse ran and got a doctor.  
  
"Doctor Carter he just started coughing up blood, what's wrong with him? Can you help him?" Faith asked.  
  
"Abby," Dr. Carter spoke to the nurse, "give him 200cc's of Saline an hour IV push and order a CBC, chem. 7, and chest x-ray."  
  
He than motioned to Faith and asked her to step outside the room. "Faith, Robin may have blood filled in his lungs that may be why he is coughing up blood. The x-ray's should confirm this. If I'm right than Dr. Corday, I think you met her, is going to be his surgeon. They are going to stick a tube in his lungs and drain out the blood. If we see that there is more internal damage we may have to do extensive surgery to patch up his lungs. If this is the case we may have to intubate him. Do you know what that means?"  
  
Faith shook her head. She was dazed, there might be even more stuff wrong with him. This thought depressed her. Dr. Carter continued to explain to her that intubating meant that they would stick a tube in his throat so he wouldn't be able to talk for awhile so if he wanted to tell her anything important for the moment he would have to tell her now.  
  
When Robin stopped coughing Dr. Carter explained everything to him and left them alone.  
  
"Robin, it's okay you don't have to tell me anything because you're going to be fine and you're going to come out of surgery fine, you here me?" Faith insisted half trying to convince herself. Ventricular fibrillation is an uncoordinated, quivering of the heart muscle resulting in a completely irregular pulse  
He nodded and looked at her. At that moment he decided that he would tell her. "Faith I want to tell you something, and it's not because I'm going to surgery but because I've been feeling this for a long time but I wasn't really sure how I would say this. When I came to Sunnydale I came to fight evil and that was it. I wasn't looking for anyone. The last thing I expected was to fall in love, and to fall in love with a slayer for that part. What I'm trying to say is that I love you," Robin said all while looking at Faith to see what her reaction was. He had expected her to jump up and yell love me? What are you talking about? Instead she was just sitting there looking at him with a look of awe on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," Faith whispered. To her this sounded like a death speech like he wasn't expecting to survive. For the first time since the night they had sex Faith kissed Robin. The nurse came in and said she had to take him to X-ray. The results from the x-ray were just as the doctor had suspected and they took him up to surgery. Faith had called everyone and they had all come to see Robin right before they went into surgery. Faith had just remained quiet and stared at him in wonder.  
  
The three hours that he was supposed to spend in surgery had turned into seven and than twelve. During those hours of waiting Faith was pacing in the waiting room. Dawn could have sworn she did not sit down once during those whole twelve hours. Dr. Corday had come out twice and explained that there was something wrong with his lungs and she needed to extensive surgery and she needed Faith's consent. Faith was so dazed she just signed papers not taking the time to see what they were for. After twelve hours Dr. Corday finally came out and said they were finished and they were moving him up to recovery.  
  
She explained that he was heavily sedated and wasn't expected to wake up for 6-8 hours. When he woke up she said that he would probably be in a lot of pain. She also explained that he did in fact a tube in his throat so he wouldn't be able to talk. They would remove the tube once they were sure that he would be able to breathe on his own.  
  
After explaining everything Dr. Corday took Faith to his room. Just as they were entering the room Robin's monitor started to beep rapidly. Corday called for three nurses and another doctor and they began to work on him. Drs. Corday and Carter were shouting out commands to the nurses when suddenly one of the nurses yelled, "He's in V-Fib." (Ventricular fibrillation is an uncoordinated, quivering of the heart muscle resulting in a completely irregular pulse, this is an explanation for readers.)  
  
"Where the hell is that crash cart?" Dr. Carter yelled in frustration. The previous nurse, Abby, wheeled it in.  
  
"Charging to 200," Dr. Corday commanded, as everyone stepped back she yelled, "Clear!" When the attempt proved to be fruitless she yelled, "Charging to 300. Clear."  
  
This attempt did nothing and a minute later one of the nurses yelled, "Asystole." (a condition in which the heart no longer beats and usually cannot be restarted)  
(In other words his heart stopped)  
  
TBC.I left you hanging a little didn't I? Hehe.chapter 9's coming tomorrow. This chapter would have been to long if I hadn't split it in half. I know it's a little short but since I'm writing a chapter a day it can be kinda hard. And for all the ER fans out there that are also reading this story I couldn't help myself with the medical terms and using the doctors names. I tried to think up of other names and I couldn't so used ER's. And just to say the ER characters are also not mine they are NBC's. 


	9. A strange twist

"Charging to 300. Clear," Dr. Corday continued to try and bring him back. Again she tried, "Charging to 360. Clear!"  
  
After this attempt one of the nurses said, "Normal sinus." (in other words his hearts beating)  
  
"Good job everyone we got him back," Corday sighed.  
  
The whole time Faith had stood there with silent tears running down her face. Since she had not made any movements or noise the doctors and nurses had forgotten to ask her to step outside. When Corday saw her she explained to Faith that everything was okay now.  
  
Again Faith just nodded. She wondered how this could be happening to her, to Robin? He was a good guy; he fought to save the world and this was how the world paid him back. Faith turned to Dr. Corday, "Is he brain dead? I mean like is he in a coma or will he wake up?" Faith feared that he would be in a comma like she had been, except he didn't have slayer healing powers so he might never wake up.  
  
"We don't know right now, and I don't want to have to say this to you but his chances don't look good. He just went under extensive surgery and had heart failure. The shock may not have been good for him," Dr. Corday answered her. She had a concerned look on her face. She did not want the girl to go through suffering but she had to ask her a final question. "I'm so sorry Faith but I have to ask you one final question, if Robin here goes into heart failure again do you want us to take heroic measures to save him or would you rather sign a "do not resuscitate order?" Faith do you know what that is?"  
  
Faith shook her head to imply that she didn't know. Dr. Corday kept talking but Faith only half listened to her. As she looked at Robin she wanted to scream. How could he have been right? Somehow he had known that he wasn't going to live. Faith immediately shook that thought away. He is going to live she thought; he hadn't died yet, at least not for good anyway.  
  
!*!*!  
  
Faith went back to the hotel and found Buffy I the lobby just sitting there. Faith felt sorry for her, at least Robin was still alive for her. Buffy didn't have anything, Spike was dead and she couldn't do anything about it. That's when the thought came to Faith, she would ask Angel to bring Spike back like Wolfram and Hart did with Darla. She didn't know that Buffy had realized he was in a happy place and that she n o longer wanted to bring Spike back, Faith had just thought it was because Buffy was afraid to ask Angel. Faith looked at Buffy once more before heading off to find Angel. She thought that this would not only make things up between them but it would also bring happiness to Buffy.  
  
The whole time Buffy had been sitting there she had not once thought of Spike, her thoughts had been on Dawn and also Willow. Faith hadn't come over to talk to Buffy so she had just assumed that Buffy was sad because of Spike. Buffy had begun to have a new dream at night. Spike was now in a happy place and she no longer felt the same need for him. Don't get me wrong she still missed him and wanted him back but now she was also concerned for Spike and knowing that he was happy helped her let go.  
  
Buffy got up and walked put into the sunshine. She took a deep breath and started her day. This had become her daily ritual; she would walk outside and look around, take a deep breath and start a new day. She would tell herself that she needed to move on and get on with her life. Buffy decided to go shopping that day, when she couldn't be patrolling she would blow off her steam by shopping. She went to at least twenty different stores and bought something at almost every store. She bought everyone something, including all the other slayers.  
  
When she thought of all the slayers that Willow had "activated" Buffy wondered if she would have to go out and find them. She had thought about giving up her duty as a slayer but she realized that she could never do that. She was still the most experienced Slayer that was alive and she had to help who she could. With this idea Buffy had become excited for a while. Maybe she could hold seminars or something like that for all the slayers. After she finished shopping Buffy decided that she would go talk to Giles to do something like that. She would build her own version of the council to help out all the Slayers in the world. Maybe more experienced Slayers could help newer and younger Slayers like Watchers had done in the past. Buffy was so pleased with her idea that she was very close to skipping.  
  
As she ran into the hotel happy she saw many sad faces and a sobbing Faith. At first she didn't know what had happened, she just looked around at everyone. Than Dawn came over, "Buffy, it's Principal Wood, he got worse. Faith said something about the doctors finding out that he really was brain dead and that he was on life support. They want to take him off life support and give up his organs to help others and Faith doesn't know what to do she's been crying like that for the past twenty minutes."  
  
Buffy let out a sigh of relief, she had thought that Robin had died. When she thought about it she realized that he was already pretty much dead. Buffy's heart surged with sympathy for Faith, she had to make the decision of "killing" Robin or not. Buffy didn't thinks he would ever have been able to do a thing like that. Even though Buffy still did not particularly like Faith she went over to her and put her arms around her.  
  
"Come on, lets go upstairs," Buffy said as she helped Faith to her feet. Faith just nodded and followed along. She had stopped sobbing and now tears were just running down her face, she felt numb and she couldn't do anything. Buffy walked her over to her bedroom and got Faith a cup of water. She sat with her for an hour and didn't say anything. Finally Faith spoke up.  
  
"You know you don't have to stay with me," she whispered.  
  
"It's okay. I want you to know that I'm here for you okay."  
  
Faith nodded and looked at Buffy. She had talked to Angel right before she had gone to the hospital. After convincing Angel that Spike was a good person and for Buffy's sake he needed to be brought back Angel agreed he would look into a way to bring him back. Faith made Angel promise not to tell Buffy and that it was surprise for her.  
  
"Do you think I should give up his organs so he can help other people?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy was afraid that Faith would ask her that question. She did not know how to answer that one. It was Faith's choice and it was what she believed in her heart that would answer that question. So she told Faith that she had to make that decision herself. This made Faith start crying even harder, "What if can't make that decision? What if I make the wrong decision? I could kill him right before he was about to come back or I could just let him keep living until his organs won't be good for anything anymore. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Robin tried to talk to me about this once but I stopped him. Somehow he knew this was going to happen. He knew he would die."  
  
"Stop right there Faith, he's not dead yet and he still has a chance at living. I'll tell you one thing though, don't let go of him until you are ready. Do you understand? Do not let him go until you are ready yourself. If you let him go to soon you will regret it for the rest of your life," Buffy's voice trailed off and she thought about Spike wondering if things would have been different if she had let Angel stay and were the medallion thingy (not sure what it was) or if she would feel better in her heart if she had told Spike earlier what had happened. She wondered a lot these days but she looked at it in a happier perspective knowing that Spike was happy.  
  
Faith could not possibly know what Buffy was thinking even though she was right at thinking that Buffy was thinking about Spike. To Faith Buffy seemed sad and as if she wanted to bring Spike back, not for him to stay in a happy place. This automatically made Faith feel better knowing that she was helping Buffy. Faith looked up and her tears stopped a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Thanks for helping me B, I'll pay you back somehow." Secretly she thought, "I already have and you're going to be thanking me soon."  
  
Buffy just smiled and looked at Faith. She gave the friend she had just gotten back a hug. Maybe Faith wasn't as bad as a person as Buffy thought. She did have feelings for others and Robin had helped her a lot. As Buffy walked out of Faith's room she had a big smile on her face. She had just mended a friendship and she felt lucky for having done so. For weeks she had wanted to be friends with another Slayer. Someone who knew how she felt and with this came an ear to listen and a heart that would care.  
  
TBC.  
  
I know, I know it's a short chapter and all I'm sorry but I've been really busy. I went to an Evanescence concert up in LA yesterday! Oh my god it was so good, Evanescence rocks I've never had so much fun in my life. There were some freaky people there though that dressed up like Amy and it was kind of scary but it was still a good concert. So I always remember I was sitting in Log 20, Row A, seat 8!! I loved it and I'm gonna go to another concert soon. I went to the premiere of the movie Freaky Friday today (haha) my friend got some free tickets. So anyway sorry about not updating lately, I was busy as u can see and I couldn't really think of what to write. Some ideas would be nice to.can you tell me what you want to happen if you think Robin should die or not. Anyway I've written enough. 


	10. Secrets are Discovered

Chapter 10:  
  
Secrets are Discovered  
  
Faith closed the door and turned to face Angel. "Did you find a way to bring him back yet?"  
  
Angel sighed. He did not agree with Faith on this one. He didn't think it was a good idea. He had seen what had happened to people that had been brought back. Darla and Buffy herself. Neither had seemed happy with the choice and he wasn't sure that Buffy would agree with what they were doing. Despite all this Angel had also noticed how unhappy and this greatly disturbed him. If bringing back Spike was the only way to make her happy again he would do it. He still cared for Buffy in a friendship way and he didn't want her to suffer. He didn't like Spike either but maybe Buffy was right. Maybe he had changed.  
  
Angel looked up at Faith and nodded. "I had one of guys who's worked here for a long time pull a file on Darla. It took a while to find it but we did about a week ago. The file did not state how she was brought back we think Lesley may have taken that part of the file but it does state some direct references. It was pieced together this morning. I just want to tell you that Spike won't come back the same. He'll come back as William from all those years ago. He won't be a superhero or whatever anymore."  
  
Faith looked at Angel as if he was crazy. "Do you think Buffy loved Spike only because Spike was 'superhero'? I don't think she cared much about him being extra strong and stuff when it came to Spike as a person himself."  
  
"Are you sure she loved him?" Angel asked in a quiet voice not sure if he could say those words without Faith thinking they were offensive. "Did she ever say she actually loved him? When I asked her she didn't say she loved him. Could it be possible she just liked the 'thrill' of being with him?"  
  
Faith actually took this into consideration for a second before yelling at Angel. "Do you think Buffy would be acting like this if she only liked the 'thrill' of being with him? I doubt it. And why are you having all these second thoughts now any way?"  
  
"Why are you so excited about bringing Spike back? Could it be that you're interested in him?"  
  
Faith was very close to getting up and punching Angel in the face. "How could you say that? After everything that has happened with Robin?" It had been two weeks since the doctors had told Faith that Robin was brain dead and she had still been keeping him on the machines. Faith had decided to wait three weeks before letting him go. She would give up his organs to other people. She was sure that was what he would want.  
  
"Sorry," Angel apologized, "I was way out of line on that one. It's just I heard that you and Spike had gotten kind of close when you first went back to Sunnydale."  
  
"Yea I guess you could say our bad sides had gotten along but that was about it. Now let's get to talking about the ritual."  
  
"Well I guess we don't have to do much because the people here will take care of it," Angel began.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
Conner who had been listening outside of the door quickly walked away. He had to tell Dawn what he had just heard and he possibly might have to tell Buffy.  
  
Conner walked out of the Wolfram and Hart building and walked over to the hotel. He went straight to the room Buffy and Dawn shared and knocked. He hoped he didn't wake them up considering it was pretty early in the morning.  
  
A tried looking Buffy in pajamas opened the door. "Hi Buffy," Conner greeted her, "I hope I didn't want you up. Is Dawn awake I need to talk to her? If she's asleep don't wake her up could you just tell her I was here?"  
  
"It's your lucky day," Buffy said it a groggy voice, "Dawn's awake. She's not here. She's either downstairs or in Giles' room practicing more of that witchcraft stuff."  
  
"Okay thanks so much. I'm really sorry about waking you up I'll talk to you later," Conner was gone before another word could get out of Buffy's mouth. She shrugged. Strange kid, Buffy thought, just like his father. Buffy chuckled and closed the door.  
  
Conner was already racing down the stairs. He decided to check downstairs first before he accidentally woke up someone else by going to Giles' room. He found Dawn downstairs setting up some candles.  
  
"Hey Dawn, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Dawn not looking up to see the look on Conner's face let it to. "Can we talk later? I'm kind of busy right now. Giles is letting me do this new thing. It really cool you can-"  
  
Conner cut her off, "I have to tell you something now."  
  
Dawn looked up and the urgency in his voice and saw the anxious look on his face. "Okay, okay I guess we can talk now. Giles I'll be back in a few."  
  
Conner motioned for them to walk and once they were out of anyone's hearing range Conner turned to talk to Dawn. "I heard my Dad and Faith talking about bringing Spike back and-"  
  
This time it was Dawns turn to interrupt him. "Whoa hold on there a second. Bring Spike back? How? And why? What gave them the idea to do that?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. I think it's mostly Faith's idea because she was trying to convince Angel that it was okay. They seem to think Buffy's not happy and to make her happy they have to bring him back. Who was Spike anyway? Her lover?"  
  
Dawn giggled, "It's funny how you call your Dad Angel sometimes. I couldn't imagine calling either one of my parents by their first names."  
  
"Well I didn't even meet him until about a year ago. Can we not get off the topic?"  
  
"Yea sure whatever. Spike was." Dawn continued to tell Conner all about Spike. "So what should we do anyway?" She asked when she was done telling him everything she knew. "I mean should we stop it or let him finish? They're not really doing anything wrong unless Buffy doesn't want Spike to come back."  
  
"Don't say anything to Buffy or anyone yet. I'll listen around more and see If I hear anything about when they're going to do the ritual and stuff like that . until that tell no one. Okay?"  
  
"My lips are sealed." At this note they parted and went their separate ways.  
  
As Dawn walked away she thought about the conversation she had just had with Conner. She wondered how Buffy would feel about bringing Spike back or even if she wanted Spike to come back. Maybe she was glad that he was gone. Dawn wanted to bring the subject up with Buffy on a casual notes but decided that Buffy would wonder why she was asking and Dawn would be able to keep her big mouth shut.  
  
Conner was also thinking about casually bringing it up with Angel but he also thought that Angel would fin it suspicious and he didn't want to risk telling Angel too much.  
  
As he was walking through the halls of the hotel Conner heard voices coming from a room. He recognized the voices as Faith and Gunn's voices. Conner was about to enter when he saw Faith in Gunn's arms and they were looking at as couples look at each other, with a loving look on their faces. Conner wondered how long this had been going on. He thought about Faith's "faithful" speech this morning about how she loved Robin. He thought about Robin for a second and thought that it actually might be all right foro Faith because Robin was in a coma but then he thought differently. Technically Robin was still alive and Faith should remain loyal to him until the day he died. As they began to kiss he walked away not wanting to rise them seeing him.  
  
As Conner walked away he realized how many secrets he was keeping. It might have only been two but they major secrets. He thought about telling Dawn but then he didn't wan to burden her with any more secrets. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he had run into Kennedy.  
  
"Hey!" Kennedy exclaimed in an angry voice when Conner ran into her. Conner looked up and didn't realize for a second what had happened.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you," Conner mumbled as he quickly walked away.  
  
Kennedy called out to him stopping him from walking further away.  
  
"You're Conner right?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Conner nodded. Kennedy noticed that he looked uncomfortable. "Something wrong?"  
  
Conner shook his head even though in his heart he knew why he was uncomfortable. It was not only because of the things he couldn't tell anyone but also because Kennedy was lesbian. He had heard things about gays and lesbians. How they were weird and gross and you shouldn't hang around them.  
  
Kennedy shrugged her shoulders and began to walk away when he called out,  
  
Umm Kennedy right? Are you really a, a." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He didn't want to somehow insult her.  
  
"A what? A Slayer?" Kennedy asked now curious as to know what Conner wanted to know.  
  
"No, no I already knew that. I better be going," Conner said as he hastily brushed past Kennedy.  
  
"You wanted to ask if I was really a lesbian didn't you?"  
  
Conner stopped again and turned around to look at her again. " I didn't want to be rude," Conner voice trailed away.  
  
"It's okay. Really. And yes I am a lesbian and I guess you could I'm proud of it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I love Willow with all my heart I find nothing wrong with loving another woman. You've probably heard some pretty bad stuff about us."  
  
This started off a conversation between them. Soon Conner relaxed around her and they sat down and had a long conversation and began to enjoy each other's company. TBC.  
What will happen? Will Robin wake up? What's going on with Faith and Kennedy? When is Spike coming back? Or will he come back? You'll know soon  
  
So watchya think? In the show Angel do they spell ConnEr like that or ConnOr? If someone could please tell me that'd be great. And could everyone please submit reviews? I'll try and update at least twice next week its my moms birthday next week and plus I don't really feel good. I spent seven hours in the pool wit my friend at her house yesterday and I got cold and now my throat hurts and I don't feel so good. Oh well at least I got a really good tan. I'll update more by Tuesdayish! I'm starting another story that is a crossover with the band Evanescence and Buffy.it's going to be really funny, check it out it should be coming out around Monday. And oh yea EVANESCENCE ROCKS!! And so does Buffy. 


	11. He's Back and in Pain

Chapter 11:  
  
He's Back And in Pain  
  
Two hours later Connor got up. He had been talking to Kennedy for the past two hours. She had been easy and fun to talk to. He considered telling her about Faith and Gunn or about bringing Spike back but he decided that it wasn't her problem and he didn't want to bring more people into it.  
  
"I had fun talking to you Kennedy but I should be going now. I need to talk to Dawn."  
  
Kennedy's smile faded at the mention of Dawn's name. "Yea, I should be going too. Willow is probably wondering where I am."  
  
They said their good-byes and parted. Connor began to think about her as he walked away. To bad she's gay he thought. He quickly disregarded that thought. I like Dawn she's kind of my girlfriend. Besides Kennedy's gay, she doesn't like guys she likes other girls. Connor shuddered at this; the thought that two girls or two guys could like each other like that grossed him out.  
  
As Kennedy was walking away her thoughts were similar to Connor's. She had found him interesting and easy to talk to. She began to think he was kind of cute when she shook that thought away. Remember, she told herself, I like girls and I love Willow. With this thought she calmed down and walked back to her room thinking about Willow.  
  
As Connor walked by the room Gunn and Faith had previously been in he saw Faith sitting in there alone crying. Connor walked over to her but was not quite sure what to do. He wasn't exactly the comforting type. He sat down next to her. She looked up and saw him. Immediately her tears stopped and she tried to find a reason to explain why she was crying but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Are you thinking about Robin?" Connor asked instantly.  
  
Faith took this as her excuse. Nobody needed to know the truth. Besides it was partially true. She was torn between Gunn and Robin she felt like she was betraying Robin but did she have to deny herself everything for a man who would probably never wake up?  
  
Connor sensed it was something more and decided to bring up the topic of what he had seen earlier.  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Gunn would it?"  
  
Faith tried to look as if she was confused. "Gunn? What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"I was hoping you could answer that question for me. I saw you two earlier. You know kissing and everything."  
  
Faith sighed. She was glad she didn't have to keep faking it with Connor anymore. She wasn't big with the lying anymore.  
  
"Yea I guess it does. I mean is it so wrong? The doctors say that he'll never wake up. He's dead in a sense. Gunn was just comforting me and than it turned into this. I never meant for this to happen. I love Robin at least I think I do. No, I know I love him but I feel like I've been deprived of something. I have my needs, you know?"  
  
Connor just nodded and listened. He figured Faith just needed someone to listen so she could get everything of her chest. When Faith finished she just sighed and closed her eyes. Connor got up and quietly left. He remembered he had to talk to Dawn and he also remembered that he to find out more about the bringing Spike back. He thought that Faith had been through enough and asking her about it right now would be unfair and cruel. He decided he would just listen to his Dad's conversations with the people who worked at Wolfram and Hart and listen to his discussions with Faith.  
  
The next morning Connor got up early so that he would be able to hear every conversation his Dad would have that day. It was not considered unusual for Connor to be hanging around Wolfram and Hart seeing as his Dad ran the LA department. Connor even had his own room there, not an office but somewhere he could hang out when he was bored. Connor went up the 8th floor where his Dad's office was.  
  
"Hey Shirley," Connor greeted his Dad's secretary, "is my Dad in there with any one?"  
  
"Not right now Connor, would you like me to tell him that you are here?"  
  
"No thanks, I just came to see," Connor said as he walked away.  
  
"Do you want me to tell him you were here?" Shirley called out after him.  
  
"No, that's okay," Connor called back as he exited the room.  
  
Shirley just shrugged her shoulders and kept working. What he did was none of her business she was paid to be Angel's secretary and that was it.  
  
Buffy woke up that morning and for the first time in weeks her first thought was not about Spike but about what she was going to do that day. She decided that she needed to enroll Dawn in school and this was the perfect day to do this. She would take roll and see how many other girls needed to be enrolled and how many would be going home or how many wanted to be stationed in other cities to protect the world.  
  
Buddy felt especially good that day, without Spike on her mind she felt free. Everyone around her noticed a difference. Xander was overjoyed that she had changed like this and wished that he could do the same. The past couple of weeks that he had been in Los Angeles he had spent every day next to Cordelia. Old feelings had resurfaced. He had heard bits and pieces from Fred, Gunn, and Wes to realize that Cordelia and Angel were very close to being an "item." He admitted to himself that he was jealous but would tell no one else this. He was over Cordelia and had been over her for years. He loved Anya, and had almost married her and yet he sat with Cordelia everyday holding her hand and telling her to come back because she needed him.  
  
Everyone around Buffy noticed a change in her except for Faith. Faith was either preoccupied with being at the hospital with Robin, or in some secret place with Gunn, or discussing plans on bringing Spike back. This particular day that Buffy woke up not thinking about Spike also happened to be the day that Faith and Angel had decided to bring Spike back. Angel would be present for the ceremony but Faith would be distracting everyone from going to Wolfram and Hart to see Angel because the ritual could not be interrupted. Once it was interrupted it could not be started again for the same person.  
  
Angel looked around his office one more time and made sure he had not forgotten anything and walked out.  
  
"Hey Shirley, I'm going to be gone for a couple hours. If anyone comes to see me than tell them I'll see them later. I don't think I have any appointments today but can you check anyway and cancel them all? Thanks a bunch."  
  
Shirley was just left here staring after him. She shrugged her shoulders and thought, "Strange man, oh well it's not my business."  
  
Connor had been standing out of his Dad's office when he heard this. Right after his Dad left he ran into his Dad's office.  
  
"Shirley can I use the phone real quick?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," Shirley said absent mindedly as she twirled a piece of her hair.  
  
"Dawn? This is Connor; can you get over here right now? They're going to do ummmm well you know what I'm talking about."  
  
Connor hung up the phone and mumbled a thank you. He rushed out of the room to see his Dad get on the elevator, he yelled for him to stop the elevator and his Dad heard.  
  
"Hey Connor, and where would you be going?"  
  
Thinking quickly Connor answered the most obvious and best answer. He was going to the bottom floor so he could see whatever floor his Dad got off at because he would have to keep going. Angel just nodded and pressed the button for the 2nd floor. The minute Connor got off the elevator he went to the front to look for Dawn. Seeing her he motioned for her to follow him and they raced up the stairs.  
  
At the second floor they saw a few a men in robes walking into a conference room and they secretly followed them. They also saw Faith talking to Angel.  
  
"I'll see ya later okay?" Faith said. "I have to go and check up on Robin. He has two more days," Faith said the last part quietly. Angel nodded and gave her a sympathetic look. As she walked they're way Connor and Dawn ran into the room across from the conference room. Luckily the room was empty and they let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"That was a close one," Dawn whispered. "What are you we going to do now? It's not like we can go in there and what are we doing here anyway? We know they're bringing Spike back. It's not like we're going to stop them anyway."  
  
Connor just nodded. He wasn't sure what they were doing either. He had just had a feeling in his stomach that said he should be there with Dawn. "Just because," Connor whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. They're first kiss. When they pulled apart Dawn looked at him with amazement.  
  
"That was great," Dawn said in awe. Connor just looked at her and leaned in for another kiss. This lasted until they heard chanting in the other room. They concentrated on listing to what was going on in the other room but they kept staring at each other and Dawn couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She felt at peace with him, a feeling stirred inside her and she wasn't sure what it was but she knew that she wanted to be with him every moment that she could.  
  
Connor wished the he could be thinking the same thoughts. The kiss had been great and Connor did really care about Dawn and he wanted to be with her but his thoughts would drift to Kennedy. He tried to rid himself of these thoughts but was never successful. The only thing he could do to stop thinking about these two girls was to concentrate on what was going on in the other room.  
  
After about ten minutes the chanting stopped and they heard a painful scream coming from the other room. Connor had to hold Dawn to keep her from going in the room.  
  
"He could be dangerous. Besides do you want to blow our cover? We'll both end up in trouble if they find we're here. Remember you have to act like you're surprised when we find out he's back."  
  
"But why should he be dangerous? I thought he'd come back as William or at least with his body. A normal human not a vampire," Dawn asked.  
  
"It's okay, we should go," was Connor's response. He wanted to get out of there, he wasn't to keen on the idea of getting caught by Angel. He cautiously led her out of the room and they were about to leave when they heard another cry coming from the room. Connor had let go of Dawn and she had ran into the room.  
  
When Dawn ran in the room her first response was to gasp and turn a crimson red. Spike was standing there very much naked and looking terrified. She tried to ignore the fact that he wasn't wearing anything as she slowly walked in. No one had noticed her entrance because they were all concentrating on Spike and his movements. A guard was standing there and a doctor with a tranquilizer ready to tranquilize him if Spike got dangerous. It wasn't until Dawn had crept into the empty space around Spike that anyone noticed her.  
  
"Dawn what are you doing here?" Angel asked in an angry voice.  
  
Dawn turned around in surprise. She saw Connor standing in a corner and he came to her defense. "I brought her hear. I ummmm. wanted to show her some more of the building and we heard someone yell so we came in here."  
  
Angel just looked at him, it was obvious that Angel wasn't buying his story but he just let it go. Dawn was the first to speak up again, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"We don't know," Angel responded, "every time someone tries to get near him he yells out and hits people away. He doesn't like the like either. I don't think he knows where he is."  
  
"It's like with Buffy," Dawn whispered as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
"Dawn be careful, don't go to close," Angel warned her.  
  
"It's okay," Dawn said so quietly that only Angel and Connor with there powerful senses could hear her. She got closer slowly until she was right in front of Spike. He looked at her with confused and scared eyes. She slowly raised her hand towards him and she saw him flinch but he didn't move. She stroked his cheek, "Hey Spike it's me Dawn, remember? Buffy's sister."  
  
At the mention of Buffy's name Spike perked up a little. He spoke up for the first time. "Buffy? Is she here?" he said in a husky voice.  
  
"No but we'll take you to her, okay. Can you come with me?" Dawn asked in a gentle voice as if she was talking to a baby. Connor, Angel, and everyone else in the room stared at her in amassment. The same thought ran through all their heads, how could this young girl do something like this? Something a room of adults weren't able to do.  
  
Spike nodded and followed Dawn. The group of people parted and made a path for her. Connor spoke up again and motioned to Dawn to show her that Spike wasn't wearing anything.  
  
"Oh yea, uhh Angel or someone could you get something for him to wear?" Angel nodded and walked out of the room. He returned a couple minutes later with a pair of pants and a shirt of his own. Dawn instructed Spike to put on his clothes and led him out the door of the room.  
  
TBC. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did you think? Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy and I've been writing my other story. I've been mostly handwriting a couple chapters at a time and then typing it up so that's why I haven't updated and everything. Could you guys please review or just to sign to let me know that you've read. I need your support that's what keeps me going if I don't think I'm writing for anyone than I wonder what the point is. And if anyone wants to check out my other story the Evanescence/Buffy crossover thing please do. It's called The Famous Slayer: The one from Evanescence. I think I don't remember what the titles are on my stories. Anyway could you just review and check out my other story. Thanks.next chapter coming soon. 


	12. Updates

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Unless people want me to keep updating I'm going to stop this story, I don't have much time and right now I've been really into writing my other story so if you could just let me know I'd really appreciate it.  
  
~Mina 


End file.
